


Love Squared

by Wownomore



Series: Lazulibleu : The Wownomore legacy [10]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Gen, Polyamory, family values
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 10:06:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8574121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wownomore/pseuds/Wownomore
Summary: 8 years later...





	

**Author's Note:**

> The story continues please leave comments and kudos if you like, please

Bri'eyne sat watching her brothers fight. Since she wasn’t force sensitive, she didn’t understand them. She sighed, watching them from the metal deck, across from her mother’s ship. she turned to her father. “Papa, why can’t I do that?” she frowned. “it’s not fair. Jo’limar and Aquilan have all the fun.”  
Theron chuckled. “not all of us are born with the force.” he explained.  
“how come?”  
Theron Shrugged. “I don’t know. I’ve wondered that myself. I think the force picks us. it doesn’t mean you’re bad or unimportant, just different.”  
“different is good, right?” Bri'eyne asked, her golden eyes blinking.  
Theron tried to comfort her, but didn’t want to lie. “MMM not always. it’s hard to be different. there’s many of us that…” he very quickly drew his pistol and shot at the large rock that flew toward them. “sorry Father.” Aquilan called. “I didn’t mean to fly that so close.” his pale blue eyes met Theron’s.  
Jo'limar chuckled. “your aim is terrible brother.” he shook his mop of black hair.  
Borias smirked. “he is getting better though.”  
“you must learn control.” Jo'limar instructed. “you control the force. it does not control you. His pale red eyes bore into his brother intently.  
Lazuli chuckled. “he sounds just like his father.” she beamed proudly.  
Borias crossed his arms, smiling. “indeed he does, but Jo'limar is much stronger than I was at his age.”  
Theron frowned. “probably because both of his parents are force users, one of them is very strong.” He looked at Borias seriously.  
Borias nodded. “perhaps, but you know as well as I, that is not a factor in whom the force chooses to give the gift to.”  
“I know.” Theron said.  
“Borias is right, but even those with the force use it differently. we all have different strengths.” Lazuli said. she looked at Theron. “those without the force use other skills to compensate.”  
Theron stood, looking at his wife, and then his daughter. He smiled suddenly. “I’m gonna go teach my non force user child some skills.” he said, putting an arm around his daughter. “comon Sweetheart, Dad is gonna teach you some of his tricks.”  
Lazuli stared at him as he turned away, looking over his shoulder.  
She mouthed, “I love you.” Theron smiled back at her. "I love you back." He mouthed in return.  
Borias stood, hands on hips, watching as Theron walked away with Bri'eyne. “I believe he is angry that she is not force sensitive.”  
“or perhaps he resents the fact that he isn’t.” Lazuli watched them disappear down the walkway toward the military quarter.  
Aquilan looked up at his mother intently. his blue eyes stared thoughtfully at her. “why is Papa so upset?”  
Lazuli smoothed his hair gently. “your father was raised by the Jedi. they are force users. I think he feels like he was neglected by the force.”  
“But not all of us are chosen.” Jo'limar said. “is that not so?”  
“it is.” Borias nodded.  
“I suppose that he just wishes that he had been born with the force, is all.” Lazuli said.  
Borias shrugged. “I think he is just envious of us.”


End file.
